Blind Love
by SaulToast
Summary: Marinette is a girl with a secret of being a superhero along with Cat-Noir. She also has a crush on the one boy in school who sits in front of her. What if suddenly from an attack she loses her sight. Will her life come crushing down on her or will it end up being for the better (This is rated T just to be safe. You never can be to careful.)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was going to be late as usual. Her kwami tikki had just managed to wake her up. "What time is it" she said

turning to look at a clock that laid on her desk. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "School starts in five minutes." "Why

did you think I woke you up, I have been trying for the last hour." her kwami said feeling exasperated.

It didn't take long before marinette was ready and she was running out of the door holding her breakfast in her hands.

She was running into the building ten minutes late. _Why does this always happen to me._ She thought to herself. She

knew the answer. Last night she was up until midnight in her superhero alter-ego Ladybug stopping an akuma attack.

It had really drained the energy out of her. While she was running down the hall to her classroom she saw someone

she knew. It was Adrien! Marinette loved Adrien, she had had a crush on him almost sense she had first met him.

"W-what are you doing h-here s-so late," she managed to stutter. She always got so nervous in front of him. "Oh, i just

slept in that's all. I just barely got up," he said calmly. "What about you." "I had a hard time waking up. Nothing else,"

Marinette answered sheepishly. Little did she know that Adrien had the superhero alter-ego of Cat-Noir and he was

fighting beside her the entire time. He didn't know that she was ladybug ether. Marinette was jumping with joy inside. _I_

 _actually spoke to Adrien!_

Adrien was kind of embarrassed walking in late. All the focus was directed at him and it didn't help that Marinette came

in directly after him. It's not that he didn't like her. She was a good friend but for some reason her coming in with him

made his cheeks turn just a little bit red. He took his seat next to his friend Nino. "What's with you and marinette,"

Nino said. Teasing him. "Nothing," Adrien said his cheeks getting redder. "We just barely met each other outside in the

hall. We both got up late. It's nothing like that." Adrien could hear Marinette's friend Alya doing the same thing to

Marinette. He felt sorry for Marinette but it was funny to watch her reaction. She was totally hardcore blushing and

flipping out but adrien could tell Alya believed her story. Adrien actually kind of liked Marinette. He thought she was

really cute and funny in her own way but he felt like he was betraying ladybug in a way. Adrien loved ladybug since he

first met her when her when they first got their powers and he found out he could also be Cat-Noir. He had been after

her ever since then and had confessed his love to her but she had always dismissed him. Adrien hadn't let that stop

him though. He kept on trying to get ladybug to like him back. Just then there was a loud shout saying "LOOK!'

Everybody turned and saw through the window that buildings were crashing down. "Class is dismissed," the teacher

said. "Everyone run home and make sure to stay safe." Adrien knew he had to find a place to transform but he wanted

to talk to Marinette first and apologise as well as make sure she was safe. Although he loved ladybug he still had some

feelings for Marinette still. He saw her run through the door and knew he had to act fast. Whenever there was an

akuma attack it seemed like she never stayed long. He made it out the door not very long after but Marinette was

nowhere to be seen. _She didn't have time to exit the building._ He thought to himself. Then he saw her out of the corner

of his eyes. "Marinette, wait up," he shouted towards her. She turned around and just stared at him with her beautiful

deep blue eyes. This gave him time to catch up to her. "Marinette, I just wanted to talk to you before you left. I'm truly

sorry for what happened earlier." "Oh umm, I-It's n-nothing really," she managed to stutter back. He had no idea why

she would always act like this in front of him but he liked it and thought it was cute. "Her let me take you home. I just

want to make sure you're safe."

Marinette couldn't believe what was happening. Adrien wanted to take her home and to make sure she was safe. Did

he really care about her that much. No it couldn't be true she just hoped it was. "S-sure," she agreed looking nervous.

Then suddenly she thought of how stupid that was. She was ladybug and need to find a place to transform. Without

her the city would be destroyed but she couldn't turn back now. She could only hope Cat-Noir was doing all right. "Here

let's go we should probably hurry, " Adrien said because he also needed to turn into his hero self and he was thinking

that ladybug needed his help right now. So they both headed off in the direction of Marinette's house.

When there were nearing her house Marinette could see that the akumatized villain was headed passing down the

street getting closer to them and her house. "Oh-no! It's getting closer" Adrien said. That's when he noticed that

ladybug wasn't there fighting. "Where's Cat-Noir," Marinette said to Adrien and for the first time didn't stutter. "Or

ladybug," He added. It was at that moment when they realized that they needed to transform. "Thanks for taking me

home, " she said smiling at him. She was to worried to be stuttering. "See you later," Adrien said to her as he turned to

run.

Adrien ran just around the corner to turn into Cat-Noir. He had to be right there. He got to the monster and was going

to hold it off until Ladybug got there but then he realized he was fighting right next to Marinette's house. He had to get

her to a safe spot. He climbed up and knocked on her window. Little did he know that right then she was just about to

transform. She turned to look at him. "What is is Cat," she asked. Marinette was getting impatient because she really

needed to get out there and help him. "I need to get you to safety," he replied and he was not taking no for an

answer. He turned back to look at the villain who was attacking civilians. _Where is Ladybug. She could be a lot of help_

 _right now._ He thought before climbing in and grabbing marinete.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their support on this story. It means a lot to me. I should be updating around every 3-5 days because I have many things to work on.**

Marinette was surprised when Cat-Noir grabbed her. He really didn't seem like that kind of person. She had fought

beside him many times and he had never done that to anyone. She gasped in surprise because of the realization that

he cared a lot for her but she was still frustrated with him. She was placed on the ground. "Run!" Cat-Noir shouted at

her even though he was standing right next to her. Yes this my chance to transform, Marinette thought to herself.

Suddenly the akumatized villain fired what looked to be a bunch of crystal shards directly at them. She wouldn't be able

to move fast enough.

After Cat-Noir had landed with Marinette he told her to run. He was going to say something more but then was

interrupted by the villain whose name was apparently Dark-Gem. The akumatized women had shot a bunch of shards

of crystal directly at him. He used his increased reflexes and was able to dodge out of the way and ran alongside the

villain expecting it to follow him but just as fast he remembered it was Marinette he had been standing next to not

Ladybug. Marinette wouldn't be able to move out of the way. He turned around to see Marinette getting hit in the face

full on with the crystals. He heard a loud scream piercing the air surrounding him. "Marinette!" He shouted. He could

feel tears coming on. He was angry at the monster for doing this to her. He was angry at Hawkmoth the villain in hiding

that was in charge of the Akumatized creature. He would destroy it at any cost. He whacked it as hard as he possibly

could and the villain went flying backwards. He could see a small gem that had been knocked off and knew that was

where the Akuma was. Without hesitation he activated Cataclysm his power and destroyed the gem. He looked over at

Marinette and saw her rolling on the ground sobbing in pain and he could see blood all over. It was coming from her

eyes. He slowly walked over to her. "You need to get to a hospital," He said to her. "No! I need to help!" she screamed

at him. He didn't understand but then again he didn't need to. He picked her up and carried her to the nearest hospital

but he couldn't stay because his powers were almost out. As he was leaving he realized there was something that

was bubbling up inside of him. It was anger. He was infuriated with ladybug for not showing up. She could've saved her

I know it. He thought. He didn't think he could ever love Ladybug again after that. With that he had disappeared into

the city to transform back.

Marinette was astonished when Cat-Noir jumped out of the way. He should have just shielded them but it looked kind

of like he had forgotten about her She had seen the shards coming and tried to move out of the way but she wasn't

Ladybug at the moment and couldn't move out of the way. She felt an incredible pain all over her. She let out a scream

and everything went dark. It was more pain than she had ever felt in her entire life. Especially in her eyes. By then

tears were pouring down her face but that just made her eyes sting even more. There was something dripping from

her face. Marinette put her hands up to her face and could tell it was blood. It was thick and warm. She could tell

Cat-Noir had destroyed the place where the Akuma was and she also knew what that meant. The Akuma hadn't been

cleansed. She felt him coming towards her. He wanted to take her to get help but she didn't want help especially if it

came from him. He had made this happen to her. He didn't let her transform and he moved out of the way. "No! I need

to help!" she screamed at him. She couldn't see him but could tell he was to her left. Marinette felt herself being picked

up anyways and being taken away. The next thing she heard was a lot of people rushing to get help for something.

She was panicking about what had happened to her. She felt something inside her a feeling she really hadn't had much

before. Rage. She was infuriated that Cat-Noir had moved causing her this injury and then just released an Akuama on

the city the just strolled back to help her. She hated him for that. There was one problem. She wouldn't be able to tell

him she was mad at him because then she would know her true identity. Her last thought before she fell asleep though

was that she might not be able to be Ladybug again. That's when she started to despise Cat-Noir. 

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter. I hoped that you enjoyed. If you have any ideas for the story or anything to help me out please let me know.**

 **Have a great day and see you next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the longest one yet. It's out early because I couldn't keep myself I had to write more. Hopefully it isn't too boring.**

The next day everyone was worried. Everyone knew about the incident from the ladyblog. Marinette's friend

Alya had been there through the whole experience. She had been surprised that no one had noticed her. When

Adrien had seen it he had been worried about people hearing something but the video ended when Marinette got

hit. Alya had been too shocked and worried to keep recording. Actually the second it happened she stopped and

ran to her friend. She got there a little too late. Cat-Noir had just taken her away. Alya had followed them to the

hospital. She was actually the first person to visit her and had seen Cat-Noir leaving as she got there. She had

seen everything and Marinette had looked terrible. She had called Marinette's parents right after. They were

shocked and worried as well as ashamed because they hadn't been there at the time. She could tell that the felt

like they should've been there to help. Alya was still sad that morning. She could still recall what had happened.

Then at the hospital when she saw Marinette. Her eyes had been pierced. She could tell that it had bled a lot. Then

the saddest part of all was what the doctor said. Marinette wouldn't be able to see ever again. After that she had

burst into tears and had gone home. Suddenly Nino came up to her tearing through her thoughts. "Where is

Marinette," he questioned her. He instantly regretted it after seeing the look that came onto Alya's face. "I'll tell

you and Adrien about it at lunch," She said. She could see that they were both worried.

Adrien had been over that video on the ladyblog one billion times. He felt really bad that he had let it happen.

He hadn't gone over to the hospital to see her after he had dropped her off as Cat-Noir. He had wanted to do so

right away but he needed to wait because then he would have to answer how he knew she was there. He was

pretty sure Alya was going to tell them though. He had seen her as he was leaving as Cat-Noir. His feelings about

ladybug from last night had cooled down a little bit. Who could be furreated with perfectness for long, he thought

to himself. He still was a little bit angry with her for not showing up and causing him to release an akuma on the

city and causing Marinette to get injured. He knew it wasn't all her fault but he expected a pretty good reason for

why she hadn't come. At school he walked in and instantly saw his friend Nino. "What happened. You look beat,"

his friend had said "Nothing, just had a hard time getting to sleep," he replied. That was not the complete truth.

He had actually lost sleep because he was worried sick about Marinette. "Worried about your new girlfriend,"

Plagg had said to him. "Just a friend that I failed to protect," he had replied but deep down inside. So deep even

he didn't know yet. It had stirred up some unknown feelings for her. "Did you notice Marinette's gone," Nino said

breaking Adrien out of his thoughts "Uh-yeah I did actually, why don't we ask Alya about it. She is Marinette's

best friend after all," Adrien replied. After talking to her he couldn't wait for lunch. He really wanted an updated

on how she was. Even if he had seen her right before she did. He also didn't want to hear it because that would

remind him of what condition she was in.

During lunch Alya told her two friends everything that she remembered. The fact that she wouldn't be able

to see again made them both sick to their stomach. Adrien had already guessed this much because of the blood

that had been coming from her eyes and because he had taken the sharp chunks of crystal out of her eyes. Alya

was astonished by the way adrien acted. It was like he was just as worried as she was yet it was like he wasn't

very surprised about what had happened to her. As far as she knew though she hadn't told anybody but she

decided not to bother with it. She was too busy wondering about how this would affect Marinette's life. Like how

would she study for school and many other small things but the main two things that worried her were That she

wouldn't be able to see Adrien her crush. Alya knew that Marinette has been crushing on him pretty much since

she met him. Also she wondered how adrien will look at Marinette now she won't be able to see. But, the top

thing she worried about was how was Marinette going to handle not being to design anything. It would be

hopeless now because she won't be able to see what she is doing. Alya felt really bad about what had happened to

her. She shared these thoughts to Nino and Adrien as well and the agreed with her. They hadn't realized what this

meant until now. Adrien had been surprised to hear that she has the biggest crush on him. It wasn't till now

though that he realised that he really had feelings for her. He decided that because he was still hating ladybug he

could give her a chance. He did not care one bit that she couldn't see. It just meant he could have a bit more fun.

Next Saturday, Adrien decided to go and visit Marinette. He was sure she would be surprised. He took his

time getting there though. He wanted to give her time to rest even though he had no idea what she was doing at

the moment. He had decided to walk to the hospital instead of getting a ride mostly because he was fairly certain

that his father would not let him. He made it there around 2:00. He had just barely eaten though. He was too busy

thinking about how to sort things out. With Ladybug and Marinette. He had decided to tell Ladybug about how he

felt and that he liked Marinette now during their patrol later that evening. The doctor let him in without too much

questioning. He could see she was awake she was facing him. He thought it was kind of funny that she couldn't

tell that her crush was standing right in front of her. "Adrien, W-what are you doing here." Apparently he was

wrong, she could tell. Still it was her best said sentence to him yet. Now that he the reason for it he thought it was

really adorable. "How could you tell it was me. Are you really blind?" he asked jokingly. He saw the look on her

face and immediately regretted it. "Sorry Marinette. I know what this means to you," he said. "No, really it's fine.

It has been hard getting used to though. It's strange how I could tell it was you Adrien. It was like my true lov-I

mean friend came in." She had quickly recovered but Adrien knew what she was going to say. "You're telling me

you could tell that it was Alya when she came in?" he asked already knowing the answer. "It doesn't matter," he

said before she could say anything. He leaned in closer and whispered "I know how you feel. You'll have your

chance." He quickly straightened up and walked out of the room but not before seeing her huge blush. "Adrien,

Wait!" he heard her say but it was cut off by the door closing. He walked out with a grin of his face. He realized

something. He loved Marinette probably almost as much as he had Ladybug. Since she already felt even stronger

about him he felt things could not get more complicated.

He could have been more wrong but that wouldn't have been easy.

 **A/N: Please review and feel free to give me any suggestions. Expect the next chapter around Thursday but that is just an estimate! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of time to make. It is my longest chapter yet and I had a ton of fun writing it**

Adrien woke up suddenly to a noise outside his window. He had had a very weird dream. He had gone to visit Marinette in the hospital and as far as he

knew he had planned to do that today so it was definitely a dream. He turned to look out his window and saw that someone had crashed while riding their

bike. He was glad there hadn't been any Akuma attacks since the incident. He wasn't quite ready to face ladybug. She hadn't shown up to the meeting place

for their patrol last night. He had looked all over for her but there was no trace of her. He was starting to worry about her though. If something had happened

to her and he wasn't there to help her he would hate himself forever. He looked over at the time. It was 10:00 already. He hadn't realized that he had slept in

so long. If had been a school day Adrien would be in trouble but it was saturday today so he was fine. He decided he wanted to go walk around town before

visiting Marinette so he decided to leave now. He called his friend Nino but he was busy doing something with Alya. He was walking for quite some time just

thinking to himself. Mostly about what he was going say to Marinette. Definitely not what he had said in his dream. That was so ridiculous. He looked up

suddenly and realized he was close to Marinette's Bakery. He thought he might go in get something to eat. As well as check on her parents and tell them he

was going to visit her. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something that caught his attention. He turned to get a better look at it. He realized it was

something of Marinette's. It was her purse. This gave him the perfect reason to go visit her. That way he could brush of any comments from Nino or Alya. He

went over to pick it up. He found that it was very light, almost like there was nothing in it but he decided against opening it. He still felt Marinette would

appreciate him returning it. After eating he felt it was about time to visit Marinette. He talked to her parents and they thought that it would be wonderful if he

went to see her. They told him that the last time they saw her she looked rather sad. He had stayed there quite a while chatting with them so it was close to

1:00. He left saying that he wanted to get their before 1:00. "You better hurry then," Tom had said laughing. Adrien was almost there so he decided to pick up

the pace. He had told Alya that he he be headed there because Marinette was her best friend. He was now running but he wasn't full on sprinting. The hospital

was just around the corner. The all of the sudden his foot caught on the curb and he was sent skidding across the ground. "Curse my bad luck," he said getting

up. Marinette's purse had gone flying out of his hands. He went over to pick it up. As soon as he lifted it off the ground he froze. Something had fallen out of

the bag when he had tripped. Something small and red. "No, it couldn't be!" he said aloud. He had to talk to Marinette about this right away. He had quickly put

the kwami back in the bag because having one himself he knew he should keep this secret. He got to the hospital to see Marinette standing outside with Alya

and Nino. "Oh, hi Adrien," Nino said loudly. "Adrien, Adrien! Alya you never told me Adrien was the one coming to see me," Marinette said surprised. "Would you

rather have had us not say anything at all. Then you would have to figure it out when you guys started talking," Alya said. Marinette could tell all three of them

were laughing. Her cheeks turned red at the sound of him. "Ok, we'll leave you two to talk," Nino said as he and Alya walked off. "S-so why did y-you want to

see me," Marinette asked. He could tell she was getting more confident in talking to him. He didn't know if not seeing him helped. "Well first off you one of my

only friends. I've been worried about you ever since I heard the news. Second, I found your bag on the street," Adrien said in reply. "You did!" She said taking

it from him with a worried look. He could see her reaching inside. He knew what she was looking for but he pretended not to notice anything. He could tell by

the look on her face and what she said next that she found what she was looking for. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said. Before then she had a sad

look to her. "How has it been, being blind I mean. You don't have answer if you don't want to," Adrien asked. Marinette told him. "It's been really hard. Even

though I just barely got up. It really isn't how I had expected it to be. I don't just see darkness, it's more light. Plus my other senses are already better. That

won't always be a good thing though I am guessing. It is also like I can sense things around me like I can tell your standing to my left because I can feel your

presence as well as hear your breathing. I can also tell that there is a few trees ahead of us," Marinette said excitingly. "Wow, Marinette that is so cool. Aren't

you worried about what you can't do?" Adrien asked not wanting to put her down or anything. Her smile didn't go away though even if it did waver.

Marinette had been nervous at first with having Adrien come to visit her. She didn't want her crush to see her like this. She wasn't even sure if she had a

chance anymore. She had told this to alya when she had come to visit her just moments before. Alya had said not to worry and that things would work out. The

seemed to be going pretty good now. It seemed like her confidence had risen. She wasn't stuttering at all. Marinette was glad to have someone to talk to. She

hadn't even told Alya this much. "Aren't you worried about what you can't do," Adrien asked her. Her smile faltered a bit as she answered. "I was, I had cried

about it for almost an hour after I had woken up. The doctor had just told me I wouldn't be able to see ever again. It didn't take me very long to realize what

this meant." She wasn't being completely honest with him. Part of the time was because she was afraid she lost tikki. After all tikki was a part of her. More than

a friend and probably just as inspirational as Alya or maybe even more but that's pretty hard to do. When Adrien had told her he found her purse she had been

ecstatic. The first thing she did was reach inside to feel if tikki was there. She had felt he squishy kwamii and instantly was relived. Then she worried that if

Adrien had found he had seen her. If he had though there wasn't much she could do. He wasn't asking questions about it so she would wait to ask him though.

Before he left though she did want an answer. "Well that's good that you had a chance to get over it," Adrien said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hey, I

was wondering that since you are almost well enough to get back to your life you will still have to go back to school right." "That is true," Marinette answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be okay with me helping you. I can get you to school safely and help you get around," Adrien said looking hopeful. Had he

said what she thought. She almost fainted, Her cheeks turning a bright red. "Of Course!" Marinette said quickly. The thought of Adrien leading her around and

helping her was to much to ask her. He would have to come over to her house every day to help her learn school material. She sighed, Her dream was coming

true. Maby being blind had its upsides. Adrien smiled He really truly felt happy being with Marinette just talking. This was one of the funnest times he has had.

Then Marinette caught him with a question. "Adrien, Did you see what was in my bag." Adrien hesitated he hadn't really thought about that until she asked

that question. He now knew why Ladybug hadn't shone up. He hadn't let her. She was ladybug and it was all fault. He was wrong for hating Ladybug. He knew

that he shouldn't be hating himself either. That is not what Marinette or Ladybug would want. "Um if you mean a little red thing with black dots that can fly then

yes," Adrien picked his words carefully. He would wait until Ladybug gave permission to tell her he was Cat-Noir. "Does that mean that you are ladybug," he

asked already knowing the answer because he had one called Plagg. "Yes it does. This is bad now the city has a blind hero that probably won't be able to fight.

Well I guess you can meet Tikki my kwamii," Marinette hoped that Adrien could piece things together and didn't ask what a Kwamii was. She opened her purse

and out popped Tikki. "Tell her Adrien she can very well still fight," The little creature said. "Yeah Marinette you can still fight. You said you have heightened

senses you can use that to your advantage. Plus I am sure that Cat-Noir will help you out it is obvious he cares about you. After all he brought you here,"

Adrien said. He definitely agreed with tikki on this one. And he was Cat-Noir and he would definitely help her. "I guess but how will Cat-Noir find me and know

who I am," Marinette said having to give in to Adrien AND Tikki. "I'll tell you what. I happen to see Cat-Noir often. He passes by my place all the time. I'll call him

in and tell him about you and to meet you here at midnight," Adrien said calmly to not give anything away. He could tell by the way tikki looked at him that she

knew that he was Cat-Noir but he felt like she was trustworthy. "That sounds wonderful I should be able to get out then. There isn't too much security on me

anyways. And since you will be helping me at school and you know my secret you can help me get to a place to transform," Marinette said excitedly. She was

glad to tell someone her secret. It took a lot off her chest. They walked around the building a few more times talking and laughing. Marinette was enjoying this

time alone with her crush. Maby she still had a chance after all. Adrien was enjoying his time just as much. He looked down at his watch and gasped. "Is

something wrong?" Marinette asked worriedly. "Nothing much only we have been here for 7 hours I got around 1:00 and it is 8:00 now!" Adrien exclaimed. "Oh

my gosh! I am surprised that I am not more tired than this!" Marinette laughed. Adrien pulled her inside the doors and it was then that they both realized that

they had been holding hands for all of the seven hours. Both of their cheeks turned a deep red and they laughed as they got to Marinette's room in the

hospital. "See you tomorrow when you get back to your house. I'll be waiting," Adrien said excitedly. Since Marinette couldn't see what he was doing he leaned

forward and kissed her right on her forehead and whispered "I'm glad you're okay," before walking away.

When he got home Plagg instantly come out. "Finally, I thought you and your girlfriend would never separate," Plagg said. "She is not my girlfriend," Adrien

retorted. Inside though he was feeling differently. He hoped she would be soon. He didn't care one bit. He loved her because of her personality. He loved her

for being Ladybug and he loved her for being okay. He looked at his phone and saw a billion texts from Alya asking how it went. He replied {Good we just got

done. I barely walked in my door} She instantly replied It was like all she was doing was sitting by her phone waiting for a reply {just got done that was like 7

hours you have to give me all the details} he sent back {ask her yourself tomorrow when she gets home} he laughed at her reply {She gets home tomorrow}

{yep after we get done with school I thought you knew} He turned off his phone and laid down. He was glad his father hadn't said anything to him. He might

eventually but he had to enjoy all the time away from him he could get. Now all he had to do was to wait for midnight to go visit Marinette in his other form.

Cat-Noir!

 **A/N: Please leave a review and feel free to give me any suggestions. Expect the next chapter around Thursday. Have fun! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter it took me pretty long to write. I am sorry that I was a day late. I had some unexpected things come up.**

Marinette woke up. She looked around but then remembered that she couldn't see. This is so weird, she thought to

herself. She still hadn't gotten all the way used to it. She had still had a lot of troubles yesterday. She had expected

coming home would be easy but it was so chaotic. All her friends had been there though. They had just gotten out of

school. "Ugg, School" Marinette groaned aloud. She heard a tinny voice. "Come on Marinette just because you can't

see doesn't mean they stopped you from having to go to school. Your lucky that you didn't have to go yesterday

because you were perfectly able to do so. Adrien will be there." At the sound of tikki saying Adrien's name she popped

right up. She had totally forgot that adrien had said he would help her out. "Come on Tikki let's go. Wait how am i

going to find clothes to wear." "That's what I am here for silly," Her kwami said laughing. A few moments later she was

ready. It was a pain that she would have to do this from now on but it was better than having her parents help her.

That would be torture. She was able to make it done the stairs without falling which was a pleasant surprise. She was

thinking to herself. How can I possibly manage this will make me just twice as clumsy. She found that her parents had

gotten breakfast ready for her. After she was done eating she was about to leave when she remembered that Adrien

would be stopping by her house to get her. "What time is it," She asked her parents kindly but of course they forget

that she can't see. "Well the clocks just over-oh, I'm sorry Marinette it is just a hard thing to get used to. It's 7:45 by

the way." "It's okay, really mom. I am still getting used to it myself." She said. Adrien had told her that he would be

over by 7:50 so she had just a little bit longer. A few minutes later she heard a ring at the door. She didn't know for

sure that it was Adrien but she was almost certain it was. Marinette was starting to figure out that everyone has a

unique feeling to them. It Doesn't really have anything to do with emotions or anything it was just the person. She was

starting to learn some. She knew her parents well because she lived with them. Alya's she had gotten figured out just

because it was so strong. That was pretty much everyone's she knew. When Adrien walked in she felt a strange

feeling. It seemed like it was partway in hiding. She tried to hold on to the feeling to figure it out but she eventually

gave up. That all happened in the blink of an eye. "Hey Marinette. Are you ready for school?" Adrien asked. Right now

Marinette wished she could see his face so bad. It wasn't the first time she wanted that either. "Yea I just got finished

with breakfast," Marinette replied. "Well then let's get going school starts in ten minutes," Adrien said pulling on her

arm. They walked all the way to school but it wasn't very far. They had just walked in they had a little time before class.

This is the earliest i've been to school, she thought. They walked to the classroom and found a place to sit. Alya and

Nino had suggested they sit together. Marinette knew they didn't have to sit together in class but she accepted it

anyways. She couldn't fight with the chance to sit next Adrien. "Hey you made it!" Alya said walking up to us. "Well of

course I did. I didn't want to but then Adrien came so yeah," Nino walked up laughing. "Buddy such a good influence

now!" "Whatever," Adrien replied but he was still slightly laughing. The mood between the four friends was suddenly

changed. "Oh no," Marinette whispered slightly. They all rushed to sit down then saw Chloe and her friend walking in

through the door. She went over to her seat and sat down. For a second Adrien thought she wouldn't say anything to

Marinette but then he was wrong. He was so very wrong. She turned to then and started lashing out horribly. "Well,

well, well. If it isn't pretty boy and his piece of crap pal the disabled freak. How's everything going. I could tell you

couldn't see this morning. Oh wait don't you always dress like that," Chloe was laughing so hard. She had never been

this mean before. Tears were streaming down Marinette's face. She felt so bad. She could feel Adrien standing up.

"What are you doing," she whispered to him. "I can't let her say those things about you," he said then he turned to

face Chloe. "You leave Marinette alone you Jerk!" He said. No one had know Adrien to lose his temper like that. It

showed how much he cared for Marinette. It made her tear up even more but this time it was because of happiness.

Still she was crying because of Chloe though. Chloe continued. "Why are you standing up for that little insect. You could

be much better than that. Liking garbage would be better than liking that creature." "I disagree," said Alya joining in. "I

feel that your garbage and that Marinette is still at least ten times better than you." The atmosphere in the room was

too much for her. She told Adrien softly and he took her out of the room. At the same moment the teacher walked in.

She saw the tears on Marinette's face. "What happened in here," she said. She was was not in a good mood today.

Everyone pointed at Chloe even Chloe's best friend. Even she had thought that was cruel. "Chloe go see the principal

right now," She directed. She continued with the class and pretended nothing had happened. Meanwhile out in the hall

there was no forgetting what had happened at least not for now. "Marinette, listen to me. None of those things were

true. You are a perfectly wonderful person," Adrien said trying to raise Marinette's self-esteem back up. "No I am not. I

am just a pitiful blind girl that no one cares about," Marinette was not ready to give in to Adrien's words. She gave a

groan and Adrien turned around to see Chloe walking out of the classroom. "Chloe look what you did to Marinette.

What did she do to deserve this," Adrien said angrily. "Well she was just Marinette so there and it's not like you care

anyways I can see it in your face," Chloe said as she headed towards the principal's office. With that Marinette

stumbled off down the stairs. Adrien turned back to see her walking away. He could see she was about to fall. He ran

towards her. "Marinette watch out," He said as he grabbed her arm. Just in time too she had just barely lost her

balance. She stumbled pulling Adrien down the stairs but he didn't let her fall. "Get away. You really don't care I guess.

I told you no one cares!" marinette said still trying to get away from him. "Marinette wait! You are being irrational. You

can't even see what I am going through right now." "Why should I need to, Chloe told me all I need to know," she said

pushing him back again. "So you can believe Chloe after she just told all those awful lies about you. You said you can

sense people. Can you tell how I feel about it. Come on you need to use your head." He saw the look on her face

change almost immediately. And for the third time she started crying. "I am so sorry. I have no idea why I didn't realize

that in the first place. You're right all those things were wrong," Marinette cried. "Marinette, your parents care about

you. Your best friend Alya definitely cares about you. And, I most positively care about you. Come with me. I'll show you

how much I care about you," Adrien said. He had just barely come up with a brilliant plan. "But Adrien I can't see

anything so therefore you can't show me anything," Marinette stated she was starting to return to her usual self. "Oh,

it's not like that at all Marinette. I would never do that to you. For this you do not need eyes," Adrien said. They were

both calming down. The mood will be perfect for this. Adrien thought to himself. He was pulling Marinette into a

secluded corner of the room where he was sure they wouldn't be seen. Of course Marinette didn't know this. They

stopped suddenly. Before she knew it Adrien pulled her close. "I care about you more than you know," he whispered

and with that he closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips against hers. At first he thought she would pull

away. He soon found quite the opposite. She had gone all in she was leaning up to meet him and they were like this

for several minutes at least before it came to an end. They pulled apart slowly still savoring the moment they had

shared. Their cheeks were both a deep scarlet red. Marinette felt like she was going to die from amazement and

surprize and confusion. She loved it. "Marinette, I'll be right back. Will you please, please wait here," Adrien said. "Of

course I wll Adrien. Anything for you," she murmured still in her own little world. "And the same for you my sweet

Marinette," As he walked off. Of course he came back only a few moments later he had to prepare himself for this

newfound affection for the blind girl Marinette. He had barely found out how much he truly loved her. And just for being

Marinette. When he had first found out she was Ladybug he decided he would love her but now he felt like Marinette

was the person that all her qualities shined. Even her Ladybug ones. "Well Marinette we'd better get back to classes. I

won't be able to help you later if I don't even know what to do," Adrien said laughing. "I guess you're right," Marinette

agreed Laughing along with him. And with that she had finally found out how to tell if Adrien was near. He gave off a

strong feeling of affection. And it was directed at one thing. Her, the girl that had loved Adrien for so long had finally got

the return message and that was. "I love you Marinette." Little did Adrien know there had been someone else there.

Marinette knew. The only problem was very troubling though. Her thoughts had been crowded by love for Adrien she

didn't distinguish who it was. That did not matter to her now though. All she wanted right now was to be with Adrien.

But, who knew how difficult that could be.

 **A/N: I hope that you had fun reading this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review and feel free to leave any suggestions for the story and let me know how I've been doing with it so far. Have a great day! :D**


End file.
